Next-generation communication systems include multiple-input, multiple-output (MIMO) transceivers to accommodate high data throughput in wireless transmission systems. For example, transmitters in MIMO systems are often arranged as an array of transmitter elements, where each transmitter element is coupled to respective antenna, and where individual antennas are often physically separated from an adjacent antenna by a fraction of the wavelength (e.g., a half wavelength) at a selected radio frequency (RF). Each of the transmitter elements in the array can be phase shifted with respect to adjacent transmitter elements (e.g., contiguous transmitter elements arranged in a row or column). The phase shifting of adjacent transmitter elements generates a higher effective output power based on constructive addition of electromagnetic waves in space (e.g., as compared to the sum of the average power out of each of the individual transmitter elements). Each of the transmitter elements is driven by a relatively complex RF circuit such that the relative cost of the RF circuits is a substantial portion of a system cost.